


Világoskék

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Feels, Bank Robbery, Hurt, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Dean háborúra készül, de nem hitte volna, hogy egy szál virág megingatja majd a terveit, és össze is dönti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg csak kék lett volna, de két ötletem is lett a színre, ezért különvettem világos és sötét kékre.  
> Mivel nem tudtam dönteni, így két végkifejletet írtam. A második volt az eredeti ötlet.

 

\- Szia!

A férfi annyira el volt merülve borús gondolataiban, hogy összerezzent a váratlan hangtól, és még a táskáját is majdnem kiejtette a kezéből.

\- Bocsánat, – szeppent meg a kislány, ahogy az idegenre nézett – apa sokszor mondja, hogy ne ijesztgessek másokat, és inkább csapjak valami zajt. Mert ő is mindig megijed, amikor a háta mögé lépek, és megszólalok. Viszont itt nem tudtam volna zajt csapni, mert annyira hangos a szerelvény.

A férfi elképedve figyelte, ahogy a 8 éves forma kislány megállás nélkül beszél hozzá.

\- - és akkor ettem életemben először csigát, de azt hiszem az volt az utolsó is. Pedig apa azt mondta, hogy finom, de kicsit sem. Mintha sós taknyot nyalogattam volna – rázkódott össze a kislány.

\- Azt nem mondta az apukád, hogy ne állj szóba idegenekkel? – találta meg végül a hangját a férfi.

\- De, de te nem vagy idegen – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül a kislány.

\- És ugyan miért nem?

\- Mert beszélgetünk. És ha beszélgetünk, akkor nem lehetünk idegenek. Én csak a barátaimmal beszélgetek, meg apuval.

Az idegent annyira váratlanul érte ez a válasz, hogy önkéntelenül is fölnevetett.

\- Szóval, ha jól értem, azért nem vagyok idegen, - nézett bele a gyönyörű világoskék szemekbe, amelyek egy az egyben olyan árnyalatúak voltak, mint a kabátkája, és amelyek áhítattal figyelték – mert beszélgetünk.

\- Pontosan!

\- Hát, nem vagy semmi kölyök, az egyszer biztos. – kuncogott a férfi.

\- Nem kölyöknek hívnak – szorította össze durcásan a száját a kislány.

Bocsánatáért esedezem, kisasszony, amiért faragatlanságommal megbántottam kegyed becses érzéseit. Elárulná, mely néven szólíthatom méltóságodat? – hajolt meg a férfi elegáns kézmozdulattal, akár egy herceg, amivel azonnal levette a lábáról a kislányt.

\- Claire a nevem, dicső lovag. Claire Novak – pirult el a férfi mosolyától.

\- Nos, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Claire. Viszont csak egy kérdés. Emlegetted az apukádat. Ő hol van?

\- Ott – mutatott Claire a metrókocsi túlsó oldala felé.

Az ülésen egy hihetetlenül jóképű férfi ült, és az idegen már értette, hogy miért nem hívta azonnal a rendőrséget, amikor a lánya megszólította. Ugyanis mélyen aludt. A szerelvény rázkódása miatt kicsit lejjebb csúszott az ülésen, de még ez se ébresztette föl. Pár tincs a sötét hajából rálógott a szemére, és az állán legalább 2 napos borosta tette még vonzóbbá az éles arccsontot, amitől a férfinak megdobbant a szíve.

Az elmúlt hónapokban nem igen volt ideje a magánéletével vesződni, és annyira lefoglalták a gondolatai és a tervei, hogy az óta a nap óta nem is nézett igazából férfira. Claire apja pedig hihetetlenül jóképű volt, úgyhogy engedélyezett magának még egy pillantást azokra a csábító ajkakra, majd visszafordult a szöszke kislányhoz, aki még mindig előtte ácsorgott, és őt figyelte.

\- Mi az? – nézett rá kíváncsian.

\- Tetszik neked apu?

Az idegen köpni-nyelni nem tudott, mert erre a kérdésre aztán igazán nem számított.

\- Mi a fene?! – bökte ki, mire Claire a mutatóujját a férfi ajkaira nyomta.

\- Nem szabad csúnyán beszélni – mondta nagy komolyan – És nem mi, hanem tessék. Ez nagyon fontos illedelmességi szabály.

\- Aha… - motyogta megszeppenten a férfi– Bocsánat.

A kislány komolyan bólintott, majd visszatért az őt érdeklő témához.

\- Szóval, tetszik apa?

\- Ezt most tényleg komolyan kérdezed?

\- Igen! Ugyanis-

A férfi elképedve figyelte Claire-t, ahogy belefogott a magyarázatába, és közben az a kósza gondolata támadt, hogy a kislány nem is kicsit hasonlít az öccsére, Samre. Ettől viszont úgy érezte, mintha egy tőrt döftek volna a szívébe, és inkább elhessegette az ötletet.

\- Úgyhogy Richardot kénytelen volt kirúgni, de nem is bánom – folytatta a kislány, észre sem véve, hogy a férfi a felét se hallotta annak, amit magyarázott – Mindig durva volt apuval, és bár azt mondta, hogy azért, mert apu így szereti, de láttam apu szemében a könnyeket. Mióta anyu elment, azóta nem láttam sírni, és rossz volt őt most sírni látni. Richard óta viszont nem volt fiúja.

\- Te-tessék? – hökkent meg újra a férfi.

\- Lassan két éve, hogy elküldte Richardot, és szeretném, ha újra boldog lenne. És te nagyon is jóképű vagy – mosolygott a férfira – Nem akarsz apu barátja lenni?

A férfi úgy tátogott a döbbenettől, mint a partra vetett hal, de nem volt lehetősége válaszolni, mert ekkor nagyot rándult a szerelvény, mire Claire kibillent az addig se biztos egyensúlyából. Elkapta, mielőtt eleshetett volna, és automatikusan magához szorította a kis testet, hogy megvédje.

\- Csak óvatosan, - mosolygott a kislányra – nehogy úgy járj, mint Sammy.

\- Ki az a Sammy?

A férfi legszívesebben torkon lőtte volna magát, amiért megemlítette az öccse nevét, de Claire láthatólag nem vette észre a zavarát.

\- Sam az öcsém volt.

\- Hogyhogy volt?

\- Úgy, hogy meghalt, fél éve. Elütötte egy… autó – horgasztotta le a fejét, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Sammy ott fekszik a földön, vérbe fagyva.

Rengeteg hullát látott már, elvégre ez volt a hivatása, de azt a képet sose fogja tudni elfelejteni.

Váratlanul két apró, puha tenyér ért az arcához, és végigsimították a bőrét. Észre se vette, hogy mikor mászott föl a kislány az ölébe. Most pedig szomorúan nézte azokkal a hatalmas, világoskék szemekkel, miközben őt simogatta, hogy megvigasztalja, mire a férfinak újra összeszorult a szíve.

\- Ne légy szomorú. Biztos, hogy olyan helyen van, ahol nagyon jól érzi magát! – ragyogott föl Claire tekintete a gondolattól - Egy vidámparkban, az akváriumban, egy ugrálóvárban-

\- Vagy könyvtárban – kuncogott az idegen.

\- Miért érezné magát jól bárki a könyvtárban? – nézett rá kíváncsian a kislány – Ott mindig olyan öregszag van. A könyvekben pedig egy kép sincs. Mind csupa betű!

\- Tudod, Sam mindig is okos volt. Nálam legalább is sokkal okosabb. És magasabb! El se hinnéd, mennyire! Ezért elneveztem Moose-nak, amit egy tockossal köszönt meg, de könnyen le tudtam teperni. Mert ő lehet, hogy okosabb volt, én viszont sokkal erősebb voltam!

A férfi egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, mikor mesélt utoljára bárkinek az öccséről, anélkül, hogy ne lett volna a kezében egy üres üveg whisky, ő maga pedig ne ücsörgött volna tökrészegen a padlón. Most pedig megállás nélkül mesélt Sammy csínyjeiről, az elért eredményeiről, a szerelmi életéről, arról, hogy mennyit bosszantották egymást, és hogy milyen nehéz volt, amikor a szüleik meghaltak, és csak ketten maradtak egymásnak. Szó szerint dőlt belőle a szó, és érezte, ahogy az a mázsás teher, amit az öccse halála óta cipelt a hátán, kezd egyre könnyebb lenni.

Claire tátott szájjal hallgatta a meséjét, és míg a mulatságos részeknél vidáman kacarászott, a komorabbaknál megfogta a férfi kezét, és bátorítóan megszorította.

\- Nem semmi egy fazon volt – kuncogott az idegen és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nagyon hiányzik, ugye? – kérdezte a kislány.

\- Igen – akadt el picit a torka – Nagyon.

Szaggatottan vette a levegőt, ahogy próbált úrrá lenni az érzelmein, de egy könnycsepp így is kiszökött a szeme sarkából, és megindult az arcán. Claire, ahogy korábban is, megérintette a bőrét, és óvatosan letörölte róla a nedvességet. A férfi erőtlenül rámosolygott, majd a kislány apjára tévedt a tekintete, aki még mindig mélyen aludt. Időközben összehúzta magát, mintha fázna, de továbbra se ébredt föl.

A férfi, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve leemelte a térdéről Claire-t, majd odalépett hozzá. Így, közelről még vonzóbb volt, és újra megrohanták az érzelmek, de ezúttal a szíve akart kiugrani a mellkasából, olyan vadul kalapált.

\- Miért nem találkozhattunk korábban… - motyogta, majd levette a bőrkabátját.

Próbálta óvatosan betakarni, de a férfi mégis fölébredt, és értetlenül nézett a fölé magasodó idegenre. Le se tagadhatta volna a lányát – ugyanolyan árnyalatú, vadítóan világos kék szemei voltak, de az övéi a tengerre emlékeztették, és a férfinak elakadt a lélegzete a látványtól.

\- Te ki vagy? – szólalt meg Claire apja, mire a férfi szíve újra dörömbölni kezdett a mellkasában a hihetetlenül mély hang hallatán.

\- Láttam, hogy fázol, és… gondoltam… betakarlak… Bocsi, nem akartalak fölébreszteni – vonta meg tehetetlenül a vállát.

\- Ugyan, semmi gond – nézett rá még mindig kérdőn Claire apja – Öö… ismerjük mi egymást?

\- Ja, nem… én csak…

\- Ő a barátom, apu! – bukkant föl közöttük Claire, és boldogan rámosolygott.

A férfi látta, hogy mi megy végben a másik fejében, ahogy az érzelmek gyors egymásutánban bukkantak föl, majd tűntek el az arcáról – ijedtség, rettegés, düh, fájdalom, félelem, kíváncsiság váltogatta egymást. Nem hibáztatta. Bár nem volt gyereke, de sejtette, hogy ő se örülne, ha a lánya, vagy fia odaállítana hozzá egy idegennel, hogy ő az új játszópajtása.

\- Nyugodj meg, haver, nem vagyok pedofil, se hasonló – előzte meg, mielőtt a másik megszólalhatott volna – Csak Claire-t elég… nehéz lelőni, ha beszélni kezd. Egyik pillanatban még nem tudtam, mi van, a következőben meg már komoly eszmecserét folytattunk a kisasszonnyal – mosolygott rá zavartan a másikra, majd hozzátette – Meg aztán nem is akartalak fölébreszteni.

\- Köszönöm – mondta bizonytalanul a férfi.

Az idegen zavarában biccentett egyet a fejével. Egy pillanatra elvonták a figyelmét, amikor Claire belecsimpaszkodott a derekába, hogy ne essen el, és amikor visszanézett, meglepetésére azt vette észre, hogy a kislány apja ugyanolyan sóváran mérte végig, mint ahogy ő tette korábban a férfival. Érezte, ahogy az arcába szökik a vér, és próbálta picit lejjebb húzni magán a kabátját, hogy fessebben nézzen ki. Nem mintha bálba készült volna, hiszen…

Ekkor elkomorodott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy miért is zötykölődik most ezen a szerelvényen.

\- Jól vagy? – rángatta meg Claire a kezét, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.

\- Persze, semmi gond.

\- Jut eszembe, – szólalt meg a kislány apja – a nevem Castiel… Novak…

A férfi elmosolyodott a másik zavarán. Bár nem sok értelmét látta, de mégis, remélte, hogy ez azért van, mert tetszett neki. Elfogadta a kinyújtott jobbot, és épp válaszolt volna, amikor a hangosbemondóban megszólalt egy kellemes női hang, és bejelentette a következő megálló nevét.

Az ő megállójának a nevét.

\- Sajnálom, de rohannom kell. Itt szállok le.

Gyorsan fölkapta a táskáját, intett a párosnak, majd leugrott a szerelvényről, mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtaja. Még egyszer visszanézett, hogy intsen apának és lányának, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult a célpontja felé.

A biztonság kedvéért kerülő úton ment, hogy föltérképezze a terepet, meg aztán nem sietett sehová. Fejből tudta a célpontja időbeosztását, és az áldozata még legalább 4 óráig bent lesz az épületben. Nem volt csúcsidő, mégis tele volt a bank, ez viszont kicsit se tetszett neki. A célja az volt, hogy lehetőleg egy civilnek se essen baja, de így sokkal óvatosabbnak kellett lennie.

Tekintetével megkereste a célpontot, és szinte azonnal megtalálta. Ő volt az. Ő tehetett róla, hogy az öccse meghalt, hogy egyedül maradt a világban, és hogy szétzuhant az élete. Csakis ő. A bank igazgatója. Akinek amúgy is akkora priusza volt, ami elért Ohio-ig, de persze eltussolták, mert ő fontos ember. De ezt most nem fogja megúszni. Ő lesz az utolsó ügye, akit, ha nem is hivatalosan, de el fog tenni láb alól.

Majdnem fölnevetett, ahogy belegondolt, hogy olyan, mint egy kamikaze – azzal a biztos tudattal megy a háborúba, hogy többé nem tér vissza. Hiszen, ha egyszer fegyvert ránt, tucatnyi pisztollyal fog farkasszemet nézni. De nem érdekelte. Csak azt akarta, hogy vége legyen mindennek.

Lassan, egy óriás cserepes pálma takarásában elővette a táskájából a kedvenc Coltját, ellenőrizte a tárat, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd kilépett a nyílt területre. Már lendítette volna a karját, hogy egyetlen lövéssel leterítse, amikor a szeme sarkából meglátott egy ismerős, világoskék kabátot.

\- Jaj, ne… - szorult el a torka.

Az ajtón nem más lépett be, mint Claire és Castiel. Semmiképp nem akarta, hogy a kislány lássa, ahogy szétloccsantja egy szemétláda fejét, ugyanakkor erre az akcióra készült már hónapok óta.

Elsápadt, amikor Castiel észrevette, felé fordult, elmosolyodott, majd, amikor meglátta a kezében a fegyvert, azonnal lehervadt a vidámság az arcáról. És ha ez nem lett volna elég, pont mögöttük kivágódott az üvegajtó, és öt fegyveres bandita masírozott be rajta.

\- Ez itt egy bankrablás! Mindenki feküdjön le a földre… Hé, te! – kiáltott rá az egyik biztonsági őrre, aki előrántotta a pisztolyát – Dobd el azonnal, vagy a kiscsajból hulla lesz!

A férfi úgy érezte, mintha jégkockákat nyelt volna. A rabló elkapta Claire világoskék kabátjának a gallérját, magához rántotta, és a halántékához szegezte a pisztolyát. Cas azonnal cselekedett. Ráugrott, de csak annyit ért el, hogy behúztak neki egyet, amitől a földre esett, majd csúszott még jó két métert a márvány padlón.

\- Meg ne próbáld még egyszer, világos?

Castiel elcsigázva bólintott, és tehetetlenül figyelte a kislányát, aki reszketett a félelemtől a durva karokban.

\- Semmi baj, kicsim… minden rendben lesz – mormogta Claire-nek – Csak… csináld azt, amit mondanak…

A férfi kétségbeesve figyelte a jelenetet, majd döntött. Apa és lánya többet értek, mint a bosszúja. Föllendítette a karját, célzott, és tüzelt. A golyó egyenesen a rabló szemei között fúródott a koponyájába, mire a test erőtlenül csuklott össze.

\- Claire, a földre! – üvöltötte el magát, miközben már a következő fegyverest vette célba.

A kislány azonnal leguggolt, és olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, amennyire csak tudta. Castiel lassan kúszni kezdett felé, de nagyon messze volt tőle. Az idegen közben kiiktatta a negyedik ellenfelet is egy oszlop fedezékéből, de az ötödiket sehol se látta. Mindenütt rémülten nyöszörgő nők és férfiak feküdtek a földön, valahol egy csecsemő sírt keservesen, de senki se mert megmozdulni. Pattanásig feszültek az idegei, ahogy a helyet pásztázva próbálta megtalálni az utolsó rablót.

\- Ott van! – kiáltott föl a bank igazgatója, aki szintén a többiek között hevert a márvány padlón, de későn jött a figyelmeztetés.

A rabló nem mást vett célba, mint Claire-t, aki még mindig ugyanazon a helyen guggolt. Az idegen azonnal elrugaszkodott a biztonságot nyújtó oszlop mellől, és miközben a levegőbe emelkedett, tüzelt. Abban a pillanatban érte el a golyó a mellkasát, ahogy a rablót is eltalálta az ő lövedéke és holtan a földre zuhant.

Az idegen is kemény csattanással érkezett meg Claire mellé. A kislánynak szánt golyó úgy égette belülről, mintha tüzes vasat nyomtak volna a testébe. Komoly lehetett a sérülése, mert a szeme sarkából látta az egyre terjedő vértócsát, szinte azonnal fázni kezdett, és a látása is kezdett homályosodni. Behunyta a szemét. A célját nem érte el, de így is boldog volt. Megmenthetett egy ártatlan életet, és ettől a gondolattól megkönnyebbült.

Puha ujjak érintésére nézett föl újra. Két pár világoskék írisz figyelte aggodalmasan, ahogy lassan elszáll belőle az élet.

\- Ne… - szipogta a kislány, ahogy megállás nélkül folytak a könnyei.

\- Nem… nem árultad el a nevedet… - krákogta Castiel, miközben összefonta az ujjaikat.

\- Dean… - hörögte a férfi – Dean… Winches…ter…

\- Örülök, hogy… megismertelek, Dean… - mosolyodott el Castiel. Most már ő is sírt.

\- Nem különben… - kuncogott vért köhögve a férfi, majd lassan fölemelte a kezét, és végigsimított a másik arcán – Gyönyörűek a szemeid. Akár a… tenger…

Elsötétült előtte a világ. A távolból, mintha hallotta volna, ahogy a nevét kiáltják, aztán belezuhant a mélybe.


	2. Chapter 2 - The End 1

Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemeit, bár nem hitt a mennyországban, még is azt hitte, hogy odakerült. Minden vakítóan fehér volt körülötte, amibe még a retinája is belefájdult. Becsukta a szemeit, kicsit várt, majd újra kinyitotta. Így már egy fokkal elviselhetőbb volt. Közben rájött, hogy nem a felhők fölött jár, hanem nagyon is él, és egy kórházi ágyon fekszik.

Ahogy próbált megmozdulni, erős fájdalom hasított a karjába. Óvatosan lenézett, és egy szöszke fejet látott, ahogy az ágy szélén heverő karján alszik. Fölismerte a kislányt – Claire aludt rajta. Azonnal abbahagyta a mocorgást, nehogy fölébressze.

Ekkor lépett be a szobába Castiel. Két papírpoharat tartott a kezében, de amikor meglátta, hogy Dean fölébredt, döbbenetében majdnem elejtette őket.

\- Dean? – kérdezte úgy, mintha nem lenne benne biztos, hogy a valóságot látja.

\- Jó reggelt – sóhajtott a másik, és lassan hátradöntötte a fejét a párnáján.

\- Azonnal hívok egy orvost, és-

\- Ne! – kapta föl a fejét, de rögtön megbánta a hirtelen mozdulatot.

Fekete körök kezdtek táncolni a szemei előtt, és belehasított a fájdalom a halántékába is. Inkább becsukta a szemeit, vett pár mély lélegzetet, majd mire újra kinyitotta őket, Castiel már az ágya mellett állt, és aggódó, ugyanakkor kérdő tekintettel méregette.

\- Nem akarom, hogy fölébresszék. Had aludjon – suttogta Dean, majd a kislány felé bökött a fejével.

\- Rendben – simította meg gyengéden Castiel a férfi halántékát – Hogy érzed magad?

\- Mint akit meglőttek – kuncogott a kérdezett, de azonnal elkomorodott –Ha a fejemben nem kongatnának egy bazi harangot, még élvezném is a helyzetet. Mióta vagyok itt?

\- Kábé másfél hete. És inkább örülj, hogy életben maradtál – morgott a másik – Rengeteg vért vesztettél. Claire megállás nélkül sírt, mert sokáig úgy tűnt, hogy vége van. Egyszer megállt a szíved is, és újra kellett éleszteniük.

Castiel most már egész testében reszketett, mint aki fázik, ahogy újra eszébe jutott, amikor az orvos közölte velük a hírt. Dean megfogta és gyöngéden megszorította a kezét, de közben folyamatosan az járt a fejében, hogy kapott még egy esélyt. Ez nem lehetett véletlen.

\- Köszönöm – mondta váratlanul a férfi – Köszönöm, hogy megmentetted Claire-t.

\- Ne köszönd. A lányod totálisan elcsavarta a fejemet.

\- Ez ismerős, velem is ezt csinálta, amikor először tartottam a karjaimban.

Dean elmosolyodott, majd lenézett. Claire még mindig az igazak álmát aludta, miközben szorosan kapaszkodott a férfi karjába.

\- Ja, és csak hogy tudd, - jegyezte meg Castiel, újra magára vonva a figyelmét – te most a férjem vagy.

Deannek hatalmas szemekkel meredt a másikra.

\- Hogy… mi?!

\- Csak családtagokat engedtek be hozzád, és ahogy mondtam, Claire nem hagyta abba a sírást, és mindenképp látni akart… úgyhogy azt mondtam, hogy házasok vagyunk.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy… először talán… randiznunk kellene, mielőtt összeházasodunk?

\- Ha csak olyan klisés dumáid vannak, hogy gyönyörűek a szemeim, akkor még meggondolom – vigyorodott el Castiel.

\- Hé, éppen haldoklottam! Többre nem futotta!

Castiel prüszkölve fölnevetett. A férfi eddig is nagyon jóképű volt, de most teljesen kivirult az arca, és Dean semmi mást nem akart, csak hogy megcsókolhassa azokat az ajkakat. De ezt a gondolatát egyelőre félretette, későbbi időkre.

\- Apa?

Claire fölébredt a zajra, és álmosan pislogott rájuk. Kellett neki egy kis idő, amíg észrevette, hogy Dean ébren van, majd boldogan vetette magát a férfi nyakába. Sikeresen belekönyökölt a sebébe, mire amaz elfojtott egy nyögést, aztán a már csak tompa fájdalommal nem törődve magához ölelte a kis testet.

\- Hé, prücsök, mizujs? – kérdezte, mire Claire teste megrázkódott. Dean nedvességet érzett a vállán, ezért még jobban magához szorította a csöndben szipogó kislányt. – Ne aggódj, kutya bajom.

Claire ennek ellenére nem engedte el, még akkor sem, amikor bejött az orvos, hogy megnézze a betegét. A két férfi a füle tövéig pirult, amikor megdicsérték őket, hogy nagyon aranyos a kislányuk. Mindketten megkönnyebbülten lélegeztek föl, amikor újra hármasban maradtak. A kislány már nem sírt, helyette részletesen beszámolt mindenről, ami azután történt, hogy Dean elájult.

\- Tényleg, Dean.

\- Hm? – nézett bele a leányzó tiszta kék szemeibe.

\- Elhívod akkor aput randizni?

Dean elnevette magát. Imádta a kiscsajt, és igaza is volt. Ha már kapott még egy esélyt az élettől, nem akarta elszalasztani.

\- Cas – fordult felé, mire a férfi elpirult a becenév hallatán – Eljönnél velem vacsorázni? Persze miután kikerültem innen, és nem fog forogni velem a világ minden egyes mozdulatra.

\- A legnagyobb örömmel – válaszolta Castiel, majd összemosolyogtak, ahogy Claire diadalittasan a levegőbe bokszolt.

Dean egyáltalán nem hitte, hogy ilyen fordulatot fog venni az élete. Nem rég még arra készült, hogy megöljön egy férfit, és hogy végre meghalhasson, és véget érjen a szenvedés. Most viszont egy gyönyörű férfi tengerkék szemeibe nézett, és remélte, hogy újra családra lelt.

Egyszer, hetekkel a bank után, Castiel megkérdezte tőle, hogy pontosan mi is volt a szándéka. Dean őszintén elmondta, hogy egy ex-bérgyilkos, és utolsó célpontja a bankigazgató lett volna, de ez nem csak munka, hanem bosszú is volt. Cas végighallgatta, majd amikor végzett, lágyan megcsókolta.

\- Ez tényleg nem lehetett véletlen – motyogta, miközben megszorította a férfi kezét.

\- Nem, Cas, biztos, hogy nem. Valaki azt akarta, hogy találkozzam veletek.

És bár nem mondta ki hangosan, de tudta, hogy ezúttal Sam volt az, aki vigyázott rá a túloldalról.


	3. Chapter 3 - The End 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez volt az eredeti ötletem, de úgy gondoltam, inkább írok egy igazi happy endet is a történetnek.  
> De szerettem volna megosztani az eredeti elképzelésemet is.   
> Jó szórakozást hozzá!

Castiel úgy érezte, mintha lelassult volna az idő, ahogy az utolsó lélegzet is elhagyta Dean testét, majd a keze élettelenül csúszott ki a tenyeréből. Megkövülve térdelt a férfi mellett a vérben, miközben Claire szívet tépően zokogott az immár mozdulatlan mellkason. Végül a mentősök tolták arrébb, amikor odaértek, de ők is már csak a halál beálltát tudták megállapítani.

Castiel nagy nehezen lefejtette a kislányát Deanről. Claire többször is megrúgta kapálózás közben, mert vissza akart mászni hozzá, de az apja szorosan tartotta, amíg a sírástól remegő kis test el nem ernyedt.

A férfi úgy érezte, mintha egy rossz álomban lenne, amiből képtelen fölébredni. Nem emlékezett rá, ahogy az egyik mentős megszánta, és letörölte a rátapadt vért a kezeiről és az arcáról, ahogy arra se, hogy mit kérdezett az egyik helyszínre érkező rendőr, és hogy ő mit válaszolt.

Amikor végre elengedték őket, hívott egy taxit, és hazavitette magukat. Alaposan megmosdatta Claire-t, és az összes ruhájukat bedobta a mosógépbe. A vacsorát mindketten kihagyták, mert teljesen elment az étvágyuk.

Lámpaoltás után a kislány, a kedvenc plüssállatát szorongatva szó nélkül bemászott az apja ágyába, és szorosan hozzábújt. Castielnél akkor törött el a mécses, és a párnájába fúrta az arcát, hogy zokogásával ne ébressze föl a lányát.

Másnap kapott egy hívást a rendőrségtől. Mivel, mint kiderült, Deannek egyetlen családtagja se élt már, őt keresték föl, mint a férfi élettársát. Castiel nem javította ki a felügyelőt, csak átvette a dobozt, és benne az ingóságokat – egy slusszkulcsot, a pénztárcáját, egy karórát, egy ezüst gyűrűt, egy furcsa aranyszínű medált, és egy fonott karkötőt, amibe gyöngyökkel a Sam nevet fűzték bele.

Amikor hazaért, és átnézte a holmikat, Castiel talált a tárcában két fényképet. Az egyiken Dean még talán tizennyolc se volt. Büszkén karolta át az öccsét, mögöttük pedig a szüleik feszítettek, és mind a négyen széles vigyorral néztek a kamerába. Castiel fölvette a másik képet is, amin már csak a két testvér volt. Itt már felnőttek voltak mindketten, és éppen bolondoztak, amikor lefotózták őket. Castiel most először nevette el magát. A hangra Claire is bejött a szobába, és csatlakozott az apjához, amikor meglátta a bohókás képet.

Még aznap fölhívott egy temetkezési vállalkozót, majd a kórházat, és napokon belül megszervezte a férfi temetését. Csak ők ketten voltak ott, de nem is bánta. Nem tudta, hogy Dean milyen vallású volt, úgyhogy végül egy katolikus papot kért meg a ceremónia levezetésére. Kinyomozta, hogy hol lettek eltemetve a szülei és az öccse, és ott helyezték végül örök nyugalomra Deant is.

Claire végig csöndes volt, és vasmarokkal szorította az apja kezét. Már megkérte, hogy kereteztesse be a testvérpár fotóját, hogy kirakhassák a saját képeik mellé a polcra, és ő választotta ki a virágokat is, két gyönyörű fehér szegfűt, amit végül a sírra helyeztek, miután a munkások befedték a koporsót.

\- Gyere, menjünk – szorította meg a lánya vállát

Claire kelletlenül, de követte, maguk mögött hagyva a sírkövet, amin csak ennyi állt.

_Dean Winchester_

_1979-2003_

_Hős_


End file.
